The Panzer Diaries: Germany (Uncut): Jeder einmal nach Paris
by Deathvoltz
Summary: 1940. On a beautiful summer's evening in Paris, away from the blood and toils of war, two women decide to have a very special night in 'The City of Love'. Rated M for detailed Lesbian sex. First ever One-shot, so it won't be that good. May do similar stories in the distant future.


After the fall of France in 1940, throughout 1941 and Operation Barbarossa onwards, Hitler promised the troops of the Wehrmacht that they would be able to visit Paris at least once, to rest and enjoy a tour of the beautiful city. To enjoy a brief 'holiday' away from the front lines and horrors of war.

Thus, the slogan " _Jeder einmal nach Paris"_ ("Everyone once in Paris") was born.

* * *

12th August, 1940. 1800 hours. – Le Grand Hotel, Paris, France.

"Good evening, Madam. Is there anything you wish to order?"

The young woman's head jerked upwards from her hand upon hearing the sudden voice, awakening from her quiet slumber. "Sorry about that." She whispered, her right hand brushing a strand of brown hair away from her face.

The waiter, dressed in a formal white suit and black bowtie, nodded slowly. "It's alright, Madam. Is there anything you wish to order?" He asked again, although slightly quieter this time around. The gentle twilight sun shone through the large airy windows of the restaurant, its rays somewhat illuminating his impeccably dressed attire; a stark contrast to the black uniform of the young officer.

The latter slowly took off her black sidecap, before placing it gently on the table. "A bottle of Cognac, if you please?" She spoke, a faint smile crossing her features. "The older, the better. And can I have two other glasses as well? A few people will be joining me shortly."

"Of course, madam." The waiter replied. "Do you wish to order anything to eat?" The young officer shook her head.

"We are just here to have a drink and relax. Thank you." She stated, the last two words coming out in a rather curt manner. She rubbed her eyes slowly and sighed as the waiter quickly disappeared from view. Her division, the 1st Panzer Division, had only been rotated to Paris after several months of occupying France. Although the entire situation was relatively peaceful, the daily commitments of a Panzer officer constantly exhausted her.

'Still, at least I'm in Paris.' She thought to herself. 'The city of love.' She smiled slightly. Here, she could be away from the toils of a life as a soldier for the most part, and be able to recuperate and rest. She'd never been to France, and had always longed to visit Paris. To enjoy the sights which the city could offer; be it the Eiffel Tower to the famous Notre Dame Cathedral.

The waiter returned, his hand holding a tray. Upon it, a bottle of cognac and three glasses. "Your Cognac, Madam. Rémy Martin, Matured from 1935. Very good indeed. It should be the sort you like." He smiled, before placing each item down onto the table. "If there's anything else you need, do not hesitate to ask." He winked before moving away.

The officer couldn't help but look at the waiter through her peripheral vision. "Ugh. Men." She whispered. "All they love to do is flirt with girls. Whether they be German or French." The sudden sound of footsteps and conversation caused her to look up at the newcomers. A smile grew on her face as she stood up, turning to face the two officers.

"Ah, Leutnant Ketler. Early as per usual." The first officer spoke gently. She had short blonde hair, which was mostly masked by the officer's cap which was on her head. Her brown eyes momentarily met with the young Leutnant, before looking away.

Maho warmly shook the latter's hand. "Oberleutnant Brandt. Hauptmann Winter." She curtly nodded at the Hauptmann, who shook her hand in return. "Please, sit." Maho spoke quickly. "I asked for some fine cognac. Will that suit you, sir?" She turned to face her superiors.

"Yes, yes. Cognac is good." He replied. The table they were sat around was rather small. Erwin sat opposite Maho, with the remaining officer sat at her left side. "To be fair, It's been sometime since I've had any sort of good quality Cognac." He grinned slightly. "It seems the French are actually good at something; apart from retreating."

Maho slowly poured the cognac into the three glasses, trying to block out the laughter that had enveloped the Hauptmann. "With all due respect sir," She began, whilst distributing the glasses to each individual. "Please may you remind me of your first name, Hauptmann Winter?"

"Friedrich. Friedrich Winter." He replied, taking the glass in one hand and slowly swirling the contents around. A few moments of silence followed. "It's rather humorous, don't you think? You two are the only women I've seen in the entire division." He smirked slightly. "I'm actually surprised you got through selection, let alone the entire training. Especially since you two are in a combat role."

Erwin smiled faintly, and drank the Cognac in one go; the glass clanging on the table top as she put it down. "You see, Hauptmann. I get asked this question every day. We are women, yes. Many men believe we should not be here, yes. They say the battlefield is not a place for women. Their place is at home, to raise a family. To ready future soldiers for the Führer. This is true. But we are all soldiers now. We have a common goal; to create a greater Germany. For us, it is an honour that so many women can only dream of doing. It is an honour for us to fight alongside our male counterparts, within this pivotal moment in our history."

"I agree with you there. We are all rewriting history at this minute." Friedrich responded. He poured some more cognac into Erwin's glass, before raising his own in a toast. "Let us toast to this thought. A strengthened Germany. An invincible Germany. To a greater Germany!"

Maho couldn't help but smile. "Hear hear." She spoke as the trio toasted triumphantly. However, through the corner of her eye, she saw an older waiter, dressed also in white attire, frown a little in their direction, before turning away and heading off towards the back exit. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Something seemed suspicious. Even in such a short timeframe, she noticed the calm, but fragile peace between the Parisians and Germans. She'd heard rumours of an underground resistance group that worked around the city. The same group would target and attack officers from time to time.

* * *

"More cognac, Leutnant?"

Erwin's voice forced Maho's trail of thought to suddenly disintegrate. "Hm?" She mumbled quietly. "Yes, please. Just a little."

Smiling, Erwin quickly took the bottle and poured some more into Maho's glass. Friedrich took out a cigarette, and lit it.

"Shall I let you into a secret?" He spoke as he put the cigarette into the corner of his mouth.

Intrigued, both Erwin and Maho leaned in a bit closer. "And that is?"

Friedrich fiddled with the smoking cigarette for a while, avoiding eye contact for a little. "Well, I have discussed this with high command, and they agree." He began, his gaze turning towards Erwin. "We're promoting you to the rank of Hauptmann. This is due to your exemplary and outstanding leadership of your company. Although you haven't reached the years of service required, we feel that you are more than capable in using your skills to become battalion second-in-command." He smiled and stretched out his hand. "Congratulations on this achievement, Hauptmann Brandt."

Erwin's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?" She whispered.

Friedrich simply nodded.

She was speechless momentarily. Unable to comprehend the message she had just been given. And then it got to her. Erwin's face lit up in delight as she stifled a laugh of delight. "Thank you sir!" She exclaimed, warmly shaking Friedrich's hand. "I will try my best not to disappoint!"

Maho smiled at her fellow college. "Congratulations, Erwin." She spoke quietly. Although she was very proud and happy for her, Maho felt a twang of disappointment inside her. Erwin had seemingly rose up the ranks quite quickly, whilst she herself was stuck as an Leutnant; the rank she received after being commissioned as an officer after officer training. Was it something she was doing wrong in her line of duty? Perhaps Erwin was a better officer overall? She looked on as Erwin and Friedrich engaged in conversation, the latter pouring out even more cognac for the three of them.

"I feel we should drink to this." Friedrich spoke happily, raising his glass into the air. "Once again, congratulations, Hauptmann Brandt."

Raising her glass slowly, Maho smiled faintly. "Congratulations." She spoke.

Erwin beamed. "Thank you." She happily stated, before drinking the cognac quickly. "Pardon my expression sir, why the sudden promotion?" She asked.

Friedrich paused for a moment, allowing himself to gently place his glass on the table. "It's for two reasons. One: We feel that you are ready for such a role. You've shown us your exceptional leadership skills and organisation on the battlefield. Second:" He sighed a little. "It's because I'm being transferred to another battalion. I need someone to fill in my role."

Erwin nodded. "I see. I wish you luck at your new post." She spoke. "You will be missed. You are the life and soul of our battalion."

Friedrich smiled a little. "I'm glad you two enjoy my company. But, I wish the best of luck to you." He then stood up. "Oh. By the way." His eyes turned to Erwin. "Your promotion ceremony will be conducted in military high command HQ, inside the Majestic Hotel. Be there at 1500 hours."

"I will be there, sir." Erwin replied.

The male officer then turned to Maho. "Shall we step outside? I would like to have a little chat with you."

Surprised, Maho nodded slowly. "Of course, sir." She replied as she stood up to follow him. Erwin quickly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I need you to see me later on. I'll be in room 442. We have a few things to discuss." Erwin stated, giving her a small wink. "Oh, and before you ask; I've booked you into room 443."

Maho blinked, a tingly feeling rushing down her body which she quickly supressed. "Oh, okay. Thank you." She smiled softly then turned to Friedrich. "Shall we get going?"

As they walked past Erwin, she couldn't help but notice Erwin giving them a narrow, almost jealous gaze as the duo walked out of the hotel and into the Parisian street outside.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _August, 1940. 1900 hours._

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, sir?" Maho asked as the duo slowly strolled down the street. The sky was a serene orangey red, with only a few white clouds rolling dreamily across the twilight sky. German soldiers and Parisians walked down the same street. Stalls were selling small items littered the area. A small café on the left, almost fully occupied by enlisted men, their conversations almost too easily overheard. Two soldiers walked past them, immediately saluting. Maho and Friedrich quickly returned the salute.

Friedrich smiled. "I noticed your… slight disappointment." He began. "When I told you and Hauptmann Brandt that she was getting promoted."

Sighing slightly, Maho stopped and turned to look at her superior. "It's not that I'm not happy for her." She spoke softly. "I'm just a little surprised that she's getting promoted so soon. I'm still at the rank of Leutnant, and she's already being promoted to a Hauptmann." Friedrich nodded.

"I understand what you mean." He smiled at her. "I know it can seem hard, watching your colleagues be promoted, whilst you retain the same rank. But for Oberleutnant Brandt, I saw a lot of potential within her ever since you two were first posted in my battalion."

Maho raised a brow. "What about me?" She smirked a little.

Chuckling, Friedrich smirked back. "I also haven't forgotten about you, oh no. You are also a very talented tank commander. You and Oberleutnant Brandt make a great addition to the battalion. You two are women, and although I daresay it may not have been the best idea to join the Panzerwaffe in my opinion, your actions have spoken against that thought."

"Thank you sir." Maho replied quietly. "Your words are most kind." She took out a cigarette and lit it, before taking a deep breath.

"Ah, don't think about it." The former spoke, taking off his officer's cap and adjusting it, before placing it back on his head. A moment of silence passed. "So, what do you think of Paris?" He asked casually.

"Hm, it's a beautiful city, to say the least." Maho stated. "You know; I've always wanted to visit Paris. I've heard it's got the nickname, 'The City of Love.'" A smirk crossed her pale features. "Yet the only 'love' I see are the women with dubious morals making love in the brothels."

Friedrich burst out laughing. "You have a good sense of humour." He exclaimed. "I'm surprised you and Oberleutnant Brandt get along."

"We've known each other for a long long time." Maho explained. "She does like the occasional cynical joke." Friedrich raised a brow.

"You've known each other for a long time?" He asked.

Maho nodded. "Yeah. Ever since primary school. We're close friends." She then gestured to her uniform. "I guess this just proves it."

"I guess…" Friedrich muttered. "You know; I wish I got to know you better as a friend. I always talked to Oberleutnant Brandt. But you, I've rarely talked to you."

Maho adjusted the collar on her Panzerjacke, before nodding. "Well, you do have some time. We have a week in Paris. Perhaps you can join Oberleutnant Brandt, myself and my crew and tour the city together?" She smiled a little. "It should be fun."

"Perhaps." His simple reply came. Another officer quickly came by and placed his hand on Friedrich's shoulder.

"You finished chatting her up yet? We should go to the brothels tonight. I want to have a little fun with them French girls." He spoke, his eyes leering down Maho's curves. She bridled a little as she felt his eyes inspect every part of her.

Friedrich nodded, before turning to Maho. "Well, it looks like I've got to go now." He extended his hand, which Maho quickly shook. "We shall meet again, Leutnant."

"Goodbye." Maho quickly replied, watching the two officers coolly walk down the pavement, quickly disappearing into the groups of soldiers and civilians. Leaving her alone. She sighed, throwing her now used cigarette onto the ground, where it lay, smoking and crumbling slowly. She quickly decided to take a quick walk to the Seine river.

Once there, she found a bench facing the river. She slowly sat down and stretched. The waterfront was quite peaceful; few people walked past, whilst the birds tweeted quietly in the trees above. The sunset cast long shadows on the tree branches. The tranquil sound of the water flowing through the river. It was all quite surreal. A smile grew on her lips. Maho had always loved nature. Yet she was also fascinated with machines. Especially armoured machines such as tanks. Thus why she wanted to join the Panzerwaffe.

"Yet, humans and war are nature's ultimate destruction." She whispered, as she watched the river water ripple as a few ducks landed in the water. The juxtaposition of the tranquillity of nature, compared to the destruction of it by mans' creations intrigued her. She had seen her share of war due to the campaign through France. It was her baptism of fire; seeing stray dogs eat the flesh off dismembered corpses, dead French and German soldiers littering the streets with blood running down to the gutter.

"Go away…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, trying to block out those images from her head. She didn't need them occupying her thoughts right now. All she wanted for now was to relax, and recuperate in this beautiful and majestic city. Stretching once again, she stood up and adjusted her uniform. She suddenly remembered something.

"I need to see Erwin." She muttered to herself as she began walking briskly back to the hotel. As she walked, a seemingly random thought drifted into her head. 'What does she want with me?' She thought. 'It's not like she needs me to fill in any paperwork. Even that will be done somewhere else.' Her eyes widened. 'Unless…' Her mind floated back to the wink Erwin gave her earlier. Just the memory alone made her body tingle.

* * *

 _12_ _th_ _August, 1940. 2015 hours._

Upon entering the reception area, Maho couldn't help but stare at the luxurious atmosphere it portrayed. Intricate, marble pillars coupled with an immaculately polished marble floors which glistened when the light from the chandeliers shone down onto it.

Slowly making her way up the stairs, she couldn't help but wished she could stay here for longer. Everything here was how she imagined Paris to be; luxurious, tranquil and full of scenic nature. It was her dream city. It would be somewhere she wished to live if she could afford to move to France. Maho soon reached the top floor. Room 442 was near the other end of the corridor. However, it was quite easy to locate, and she soon found herself knocking on the door with '442' on it.

"Who is it?" Came Erwin's voice. Maho raised a brow.

"Really?" She smirked. "It's me, Maho."

She heard the latch unlock, and the door slowly creaked open. Erwin appeared opposite her as the door swung fully open.

"Come in." Erwin spoke softly. "No one followed you up, right?" She had one hand on the doorframe to balance herself. Maho couldn't help but think Erwin was a little drunk.

Walking in, Maho nodded. "I was the only one going up the stairs if I remember correctly." She stated. Erwin smiled.

"Good good. It should only be us two on this floor for now." She breathed.

"Oh? Alright then." Maho replied quietly, taking in the dynamics of the room. It was rather spacious; a large, balcony door was placed conveniently at the end of the room which led to a small, but cosy balcony. On the left side lay a large double bed, intricately decorated with colourful silk bedding and sheets, topped with several fluffy pillows. Two bedside tables sat delicately either side of the bed, each with a lamp placed on it.

Erwin smiled, and took off her Panzerjacke, placing it on the large coat hanger which was situated near the left corner of the room. And on the right of that, a large oak wardrobe. "It's a nice room, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes running down the length of Maho's torso.

"Yeah. It's really spacious." The latter responded, taking off her sidecap and Panzerjacke, hanging them on the coat stand, leaving only a grey shirt and black tie on her upper half. "But," She whispered, walking over to the mirror and stretching. "It's also rather cosy, come to think of it."

Closing the curtains on the balcony door, Erwin nodded. "That's true, I guess." She answered, walking behind Maho and placing her arms around her.

"Erwin…" Maho whispered, blushing slightly as she felt the latter's arms rest on her waist. "What did I tell you?"

Erwin smiled. "Tell me what? You never told me anything." She replied cheekily, before dragging Maho down onto the bed with her. The latter turned around and smiled sensually, her hands pinning Erwin's to the bed.

"So, this is what you brought me up here for." Maho whispered, grinning as she let her lips meet Erwin's tentatively.

Erwin moaned softly against Maho's lips, wriggling as she tried to break free of Maho's grip and pull her closer. A sudden feeling coursed through her body like electricity. She pulled away slowly, catching her breath as her chest rose and fell quickly. "You're... quiet eager." She mouthed, her hands wrapping around the latter's body; slowly running her fingers down the curves of the younger woman.

Maho nodded, her lips meeting Erwin's cheek as she placed several delicate kisses down to her neck. A frenzy of emotions washed through her; arousal, and a lustful desire? Yes. But through it all, a touch of nervousness. This was her first time, after all. The younger one paused, unsure what to do next.

Seeing the opening, the blonde-haired woman smirked and rolled over, subverting the short lived dominance of her counterpart. Her hands ran down the front of the latter's body all the way down to her thighs, her fingers resting gently on Maho's womanhood. Erwin grinned as the brown-haired girl shuddered and moaned quietly at her delicate touch. Erwin, in comparison, was more experienced than Maho when it came to the bedroom; though it was also her first time with another woman.

She let their lips meet once more, as her free hand slipped underneath Maho's shirt and began caressing her breasts gently, causing several more lustful moans to emanate from her. "You're so cute when you do that…" Erwin breathed, pulling her hand out and unbuttoning the latter's shirt.

Blushing slightly, Maho quickly undid the last of the buttons and quickly did the same to Erwin, throwing her shirt and Erwin's onto the floor. Then leaning forward, she let her tongue slip into Erwin's mouth, their tongues touching. But she was cautious in her exploration; the lack of experience and slight nerves restricting her movements.

Erwin groaned lightly at the sensation, pushing Maho down onto the bed and unbuttoning her trousers, revealing a pair of white underwear as she pulled them off her.

Maho's eyes searched up and down Erwin's body lustfully. She couldn't help but notice that she was slightly bigger than her lover. Something that the latter noticed.

"Yes, I know I'm smaller than you. What's wrong with them?" Erwin muttered, raising a brow as she let Maho undo her bra whilst she did the same to her. Maho shook her head slowly.

"Nothing. Their perfect." She whispered, before pushing Erwin back down and slowly began massaging her softly. The latter moaned, her senses and emotions running rampant as Maho gently pinched and pulled at her nipples. She was going insane; this was better than any man that did the same during a drunken one-night stand. And this was Maho's first time as well.

"A-Are you sure you're a virgin?" Erwin mumbled in between moans. "Because you- ahhh!" She finally let out a load, pleasure-filled gasp as she felt Maho's lips around her right nipple, sucking and licking around it.

This made Maho feel a sense of pride wash over her. She was making Erwin, the woman she cared about so much, feel good. She knew Erwin had a taste for men and women, as Erwin had one or two relationships with men before having a relationship with her. But her current one had to keep it a secret due to homosexuality being a capital crime in Nazi Germany.

Herself, however, never felt the idea of love until she fell in love with Erwin. They had been friends for a long time, yes. But over time, she always knew her taste was in women rather than men. Maho felt more comfortable amongst women, and that woman turned out to be Erwin. However, she had to keep it a complete secret, and not to let off any sign that alerted anyone they were in a relationship. Something that they did quite well. She continued, slowly and carefully playing with Erwin's breasts, causing more moans to escape from her mouth. Although her first time, she wanted to please Erwin. And please her well. A hand reached down and rubbed between Erwin's legs, whilst the other gently toyed with her left nipple. Everything that she did, she was doing out of intuition.

"A-ahh…" Erwin whispered, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she mouthed Maho's name in between moans. Through the thin fabric of her underwear, it was painfully clear how aroused she was. She looked down at her lover; giving her a gratified smile before letting the lips meet once more. She moaned against Maho's lips as she felt her fingers slip beneath the fabric of her underwear and trace an upwards motion on her womanhood. It was clear to her that Maho was much more a giver than a receiver. Erwin pulled away, letting out a loud, lustful gasp as the sensation rushed through her body like a jolt of lightning. This was a bliss; she lost herself to the copious amount of pleasure that was coursing through her body. "More…" She mouthed, gasping for breath in between moans.

Smiling, the latter pulled her hand away, looking at the wet slickness of her hand, before licking her fingers sensually. Through the dim glow of the lamp, Maho could see the effects of her teasing on Erwin; a whimper emanated from her as she placed several kisses down Maho's front, starting from her lips all the way down to her hips. Her brown eyes pleading for more. Words needn't not describe what she wanted right now.

Growing increasingly confident every second, Maho rested on top of Erwin's slender frame, as one hand slipped off the blonde-haired girls' underwear, the other pinning her by the shoulder. "What do you want me to do?" She mouthed, planting a tender kiss onto her lips as her fingers traced Erwin's labia.

A pleasure filled moan filled the room as Erwin gasped for breath in between moans. She looked up at her partner, a lascivious smirk on her face. "Fuck me." She whispered back, leaning upwards and locking their lips together once again. She could feel Maho's heart and her own beating against their skin. Her senses were running rampant in her body; lust, excitement and pleasure surging around caused her nervous system to go into overdrive.

She stifled a scream when she felt two fingers softly enter her womanhood, stimulating her clit as Maho slowly fingered her. Erwin moaned, her hands grabbing hold of the brown-haired woman's breasts and kneading them roughly; her fingers circling around Maho's erect nipples.

The return of Erwin's warm touch on her body, coupled with the pleasure that was being given to her caused Maho to whisper the latter's name; quietly at first, but it soon got louder and louder as Erwin's fingers began rubbing her clit softly, touching the hidden pearl of nerves. She responded by moving her fingers a tad quicker, feeling the wetness around her fingers whilst her free hand kneaded her own mounds; sending even more pleasure down her body.

Erwin could feel Maho's fingers inside her womanhood, sending spasms of pleasure and desire around her body. She moaned each time the fingers moved inside her, sending her closer and closer to her apex. She began grinding her wet core against the pair of fingers inside her, establishing a loose rhythm. She could feel herself tightening; her moans soon began turning into shouts of pleasure as she climaxed. "Oh, fuck! M-Maho, fuck me!" She screamed as the latter rubbed her clit once more, causing her to come hard, her entire body spasming as her juices covered her partner's hand.

* * *

Maho, seeing her lover finally come, smiled and gently removed her fingers from inside of Erwin. She looked at her once, before seductively licking the juices off her fingers. "How did I do?" She whispered, an innocent looking smile emerged on her face as Erwin sat up, panting. A thin layer of sweat caked her body.

"Are you absolutely sure you're a virgin?" She muttered, her eyes still radiating lust as she looked up and down Maho's body.

Maho nodded, her body burning as she felt Erwin's piercing, lustful gaze on her naked body. "My hymen isn't broken yet, so I'm quite sure I am." She smiled, shuffling forwards and letting their lips meet; their tongues touching and exploring each other's wet cavern.

The older woman whimpered quietly on Maho's lips, pulling her closer. They stayed like this for a few moments, before pulling away for breath. Erwin grinned, leaning forward and nibbled Maho's neck, before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her front; stopping just underneath her large(ish) breasts. "I feel like I've had all the fun." She whispered, putting on a faux expression of sadness. However, Maho could feel the burning desire within her voice. "I really should do something in return…" Erwin mouthed, before pinning her at the edge of the bed.

Smirking, the younger woman leaned in for a quick kiss before leaning back and raising her arms above her head; a gesture of total submission. "Do your best." She mouthed against Erwin's lips. "Make me come."

She suddenly let out a quiet moan as a tongue entered her mouth, connecting with her own. The quiet moans slowly got louder and louder as Erwin's hands started caressing her breasts; first only cupping and gently feeling them, before slowly beginning to massage and knead her.

"You like it, hm?" Erwin teased, a grin etched on her face as one hand trickled down the latter's front, and began stroking the slit of her womanhood. Maho could only whimper in reply as she quickly returned to Erwin's pale, soft lips. Her body shivered under the spasms of pleasure rushing around her body. All she wanted right now was Erwin. To be with her and to let the woman she loved pleasure her.

A sudden jolt of pleasure caused Maho to arch her back and whine as she felt two fingers slide inside and stretching her inner walls. She was quite tight. As she felt a third finger attempt enter her, she gasped; both in pleasure and in pain. Something which Erwin quickly took note of.

"You're still quite tight, aren't you?" She whispered, slowly removing the third finger from inside Maho, before moving the two inside back and forth gently. Upon hearing the latter breathlessly moan her name, Erwin grinned and began firmly sucking at her partners' nipples; her tongue toying with it. This, coupled with the back and forth motion of her fingers, gave way to the sweetest cry Erwin heard as Maho grinded her hips against the motion of the blonde's fingers.

Pulling her closer, Erwin leaned forwards and nibbled on Maho's lower neck. Softly at first, but then fully biting down onto her flesh, causing fresh, lustful groans from her partner. Her tongue creeped out, soothing the stinging marks left on Maho's neck as she tasted the salt of her sweat. "You know I can pleasure you down there without my hands as well?" She teased, pulling her fingers out and watching the wetness slide down onto her hand.

Maho whimpered, the sight of her own juices on Erwin's fingers making her wetter every minute. She sat upright once more, pulling Erwin closer to her as they embraced tightly, her lips attacking the blonde's. The duo gasped in pleasure as their breasts rubbed against one another's. Erwin pulled away from the kiss, a lustful, lewd smirk on her face. In return, Maho threw her a confused, yet pleading look.

Erwin pushed Maho down onto the pillows, whilst she shuffled backwards and lay on her stomach. The blonde forcefully spread apart her lover's legs, both hands caressing Maho's slender thighs, earning a few gasps and moans from her. A devilish grin etched on Erwin's face as she proceeded to first place a chaste kiss between her legs, before attacking Maho's pussy with her mouth.

Maho threw her head back violently and screamed in pleasure as she felt Erwin's tongue enter her. She grabbed onto the bedsheets with both hands, holding them with an iron grip as ecstasy flowed through her. Erwin soon began sucking at her womanhood, her tongue exploring and brushing past her hidden clit. Maho hands soon latched onto Erwin's head, holding it in place as she arched her hips against the latter's tongue. "M-More!" She whimpered breathlessly, her breasts moving slightly with each rapid rise and fall of her chest.

Erwin mumbled something in response against Maho's pussy, and smirked as she continued sucking and licking at it for a while. She then pulled her tongue out and slid two fingers into Maho once more, the pad of her thumb brushing against her hidden clit. A few moments later, she returned with her tongue once more, and began pleasuring the brunette's womanhood hungrily. "I want you to come on me." Erwin mumbled, in between licks.

Holding Erwin's head in place, Maho groaned and began whimpering her name as she neared her apex. She was close now, and she could feel herself tightening against the blonde's tongue. Her moans got louder and louder until they became screams of ecstasy and pleasure. Her moans were so rugged, so breathless as her body spasmed under the immense amounts of pleasure that was being given to her. Her mouth hung open, only gasps and cries coming out as saliva fell from her open mouth. One lick of her clit sent her over the edge; Maho fell into an ocean of bliss as she didn't even bother stifling her screams of pleasure as she came hard; liquid squirting out of her womanhood and onto Erwin's face.

* * *

The young blonde smirked, and pulled Maho into another tight embrace. She seductively licked her lips, and they tentatively kissed once more; their tongues sliding past each other's, allowing Maho to taste her juices on Erwin's lips and mouth.

"That, was amazing…" Maho panted against her lips, perspiration dripping down from her forehead. Her entire body was caked in a thin layer of salty sweat. She smiled innocently, and rested her head on Erwin's shoulder as a hand slipped down under and began stroking the latter's labia once more; she wasn't satisfied. She wanted more, spurred on by the alcohol both of them had earlier.

Erwin gasped and smiled, pecking Maho's lips with hers as she lay down on the bed. She knew her partner's full intentions. And was ready to satisfy it. "Haven't you had enough yet?" She teased. Maho shook her head firmly.

"Not nearly enough." She whispered, shuffling over and arching herself on top of Erwin. "And I don't think you have either…" Maho mouthed, as she slowly straddled Erwin's thighs and inched forwards; before slowly grinding her still wet core against the blonde's.

A quiet, lust-filled moan escaped from Erwin's lips as she felt Maho rub against her. She responded by arching her hips up a little, and roughly rubbed against her lover; cries and gasps emanating from both of them. Erwin felt a pair of hands grab hold of her shoulders, the nails digging into her skin as their steamy lovemaking intensified.

The younger woman whimpered, cursing under her breath as sweat dripped down from her body and onto her partner. She picked up the pace, and began humping roughly against Erwin's core, sending jolts of pleasure through both their bodies.

The friction between them made Erwin cry out her lover's name again and again as they continued grinding against one another. It was a total bliss; She'd never experienced something so amazing before. There she was, making love to the woman she cared about so much. Making Maho hers forever. As a hand slid down and began firmly groping her, Erwin felt herself tighten once more. Her body going into overdrive with arousal. "I-I'm gonna… c-come-e…" She gasped breathlessly, her mouth hanging open as she closed her eyes, nearing her apex once again.

Maho gritted her teeth, holding in her orgasm as much as she could. She shouted Erwin's name, her ecstasy building and building, until the white hot burning feeling of pleasure peaked. A hoarse scream escaped her lips as she sharply arched her spine backwards when she came. Erwin whimpered, before letting out a loud cry of pleasure as she peaked moments later; both soaked in each other's juices.

* * *

A few moments of silence followed, the quiet only punctuated by the heavy breathing of the two women. Erwin's chest rose and fell rapidly, her breasts moving every time she breathed. She looked at her partner, and a smile grew on her face as she sat up and gently embraced Maho in her arms. Her forehead lightly touched the latter's as Maho gave a nervous giggle.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, her hands weaving through Erwin's fine blonde hair. "Did you like it?"

Erwin gave her a toothy grin. "Like it?" She panted in reply, leaning in and giving Maho a quick cheeky kiss on her lips. "It was amazing." Seeing her lover blush and giggle, a sense of warmth grew into her heart. "I… I think we drank too much." Erwin mumbled, another smirk etched on her face.

Maho put her finger to her lips. "Don't let anyone know… will you?" She mumbled dazedly, her words a little slurred. Only now did the alcohol seem to have an adverse effect on them. Her face then lit up a little, as she yawned and lay her head down on the pillow. "I'm tired… want to sleep with me?" She mumbled sleepily, her body exhausted from what they had just done.

Erwin, who couldn't resist the innocent smile that came with the request, quickly complied; laying down next to her lover. She curled her arm around Maho's waist, pulling her naked body closer to her; feeling the warmth that radiated from her bare skin. She sighed happily, and closed her eyes.

"Erwin?"

Maho's soothing, gentle voice caused the latter to open her eyes slowly. "What is it, love?" She whispered sleepily.

Maho turned around slowly to face Erwin. "I love you…" She mumbled, snuggling up to her. The blonde smiled, and gently kissed Maho's cheek.

"I love you too darling." Erwin replied happily, pulling her closer. Her eyes slowly drooped shut. A hand slowly crept up to her own, and held it softly. The blonde smiled at the touch, before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _13_ _th_ _August, 1940. 0700 hours._

The early morning sun shone through the curtains, casting a glow within the interior of the room. A few beams of light penetrating the material, and the light gently shone onto the two women sleeping on the bed; their hands entwined to one anothers'.

The brunette shuffled in her sleep, her mouth whispering a few words, before opening her eyes slowly.

"Morning already…?" She muttered dazedly, her free hand rubbing her weary eyes as she looked around the room; both their clothes were scattered a few inches from the bed. Including her lingerie. Only then, did she realise she was totally naked. Her mind raced. Memories of last night flooded her mind. Only now, did she hope that no one heard her or Erwin's moans, gasps and shouts. Otherwise, they'd be in for a lot of trouble.

Maho suddenly felt a hand brush down her front. Turning around, she realised it was Erwin. The blonde was still sound asleep, the thin blanket only covering the lower half of her, with one leg sticking out. She smiled. The beauty that Erwin radiated was astonishing, even when asleep. She loved her, but not just because of her looks alone; but because of her easy going, kind demeanour, her strengths, and her flaws. Not matter how long the war would take, and what they would experience, she wanted Erwin to be by her side for every second of it. They would face it together. Only an untimely death would separate them. Maho sat up on the bed, and turned to her partners' still sleeping body. She leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Erwin's forehead. "It's time to wake up, darling." She whispered into her ear.

"Already…?" Erwin mumbled sleepily, turning around and showing her back to Maho. But that only exposed her to the sun shining in through the curtains. After a few minutes of her moaning and turning around, only did she give in and open her eyes. "Good morning beautiful…" She stated sleepily, brushing her blonde hair away from her face and sitting upright on the bed.

Maho, who only had her bra and underwear on, was standing in front of the mirror, attempting to sort out her hair. "You're finally awake." She spoke sarcastically, a smirk growing on her face. She turned around and picked up her shirt and trousers, slowly putting the latter on first.

Erwin groaned and held her head. "Ugh, I have a headache." She muttered as she got up and drew open the curtains, allowing sunlight to flood into the room. "I think I had too much to drink last night." She wearily picked up her clothes, and threw them onto the bed. By now, Maho was fully dressed, expect her Panzerjacke was still hanging on the coat stand. She gave Erwin a grin.

"Course we had too much to drink last night." She replied, walking over to Erwin, who was now just wearing her trousers; leaving her upper torso still naked. Maho then smiled cheekily. "You really like parading yourself around me, don't you?" She asked, as her eyes searched Erwin's body once more.

The blonde smiled warmly, taking Maho into her arms. "Just for you." She whispered, their faces only inches apart.

Maho smiled back, before slowly letting their lips meet softly.

A sudden knock on the door forced both of them to pull away quickly. "Oberleutnant Brandt?" A voice emanated from behind the wooden door.

Erwin's eyes widened as she cursed under her breath. "Friedrich." She muttered, first looking at the door, then at Maho. "Hide!" She mouthed at her.

Maho nodded and quickly tried to squeeze herself into the wardrobe. It was a tight fit, but she just about managed. Erwin quickly tossed Maho's Panzerjacke underneath the blanket, before putting her own onto her body; attempting to cover herself up as she opened the door. "Good morning, Hauptmann." She mumbled, buttoning up her black jacket as not to expose herself. Though that was a difficult feat in itself. Friedrich smirked.

"Rough night?" He simply asked.

Erwin nodded. "Yeah, I had a little bit too much cognac last night." She muttered, making momentary eye contact with her superior. "So, rough night indeed."

Friechrich's face remained as emotionless as ever; perhaps due to the fact Erwin was so loosely clad. "Just saying, I've saved a table for you and Leutnant Ketler for breakfast." He looked next door. "Speaking of her, is she awake?" He asked. Erwin slowly shook her head.

"She'll be awake soon. In fact, I was going to check on her in a bit." She smiled innocently.

"I could check for you whilst you get changed." The male officer replied. Erwin's heart skipped a beat.

"That… won't be necessary." She responded slowly. "I'll check on her once I've gotten changed." She smiled. "Speaking of which, I'll get changed now. If you'll excuse me."

Friedrich nodded slowly. "Of course. I shall be waiting for you downstairs."

Watching him turn away and head downstairs, only then did Erwin breathe a sigh of relief and close the door. She then casually walked over and opened the wardrobe door. "You can come out now." Seeing Maho walk out, Erwin quickly embraced her tightly. "Sorry about that." She smirked, nuzzling into her shoulder.

Maho smiled. "Don't worry. It's alright." She picked up her sidecap from the bedside table and put it on her head. "I'll wait for you to get changed." She stated quickly. "We don't want to miss breakfast, now do we?"

The blonde shook her head as she quickly put on her bra, before slipping on the rest of her black attire. "Of course not!" Erwin exclaimed. "I'm absolutely starving! Maybe that'll help with my headache." She headed towards the door. "Are we ready to go?" She turned around to look at Maho.

"There's just one more thing." She quickly stated, grabbing Erwin's officers' cap and placing it on her head. "There. All done." She smiled cutely. "Oh and, don't forget. You're promotion is at 1500 hours, at the Majestic Hotel." Maho explained, winking kindly at her. "Congratulations, Hauptmann Brandt."

Erwin smiled back, and gave Maho a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, love." She turned and looked into the mirror, adjusting it as the latter opened the door. Once done, she gave Maho a quick nod; in which she smiled back.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

This was surely quite interesting and (fun?) to write. I've never written anything like this before, so I don't know how good this is. But hey, there's a first time for everything. To be honest, writing lesbian smut was quite out of my comfort zone at first, but I eventually got used to it and wrote this ^o^. I hope you've enjoyed it. This one-shot adds a bit more... depth and character into their relationship? (if you don't know what I'm talking about, read my Panzer Diaries: Germany.)

This wasn't meant to be historically accurate. I mean, this sort of stuff in the Wehrmacht was rare, and fraught with danger of being discovered. So, please don't be one of those people who go "Hey, this is not historically accurate!" I know it isn't. This is just for story's sake. Thank you~

And, for those who follow my Panzer Diaries series: Chapter 9 will take some time, due to a lack of inspiration (And writing this~), and some other issues that I'm still to sort out. But don't fret. It'll be written when I find the time and inspiration.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Translations for any German dialouge will be shown below (May not be 100% Accurate. I am not a native German speaker, nor do I study German xD Please correct me if they are inaccurate in any way)

"Panzerjacke" = A solid black, waist length jacket worn by tank crewmen of the Panzerwaffe as part of their uniform.

"Leutnant" = German rank equivalent of a Lieutenant.

"Oberleutnant" = German rank equivalent of a 1st Lieutenant.

"Hauptmann" = German rank equivalent of a Captain.

 **As always, any reviews with constructive criticism would be welcome.**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read, and want to know what happens next, or if you're just interested in my writing, don't hesitate to favourite and follow! It also helps me know what I'm writing you find enjoyable.**


End file.
